yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Around the World with The Lorax Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Princess Yuna: Wow, Snoopy must've done a pretty good job writing this book. Chancellor Neighsay: I propose that Princess Yuna and her friends along with my daughter, Portal Glow will go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days. Princess Yuna: We’re on a very important mission to go around the world in order to save the Truffula Forest from chopping down by Yzma and Abacus Cinch, we've only got until the 84th day at high noon. Finn McMissile: Let’s get out of here! Princess Yuna: Right away, Finn! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: After them! Finally, Yuna and the others escaped from Staquait and his men. The story continues when Yuna and her friends are on a run, Colonel Staquait and his men are on the search. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Men, you go this way, the rest and I go the other way. As they kept on their search party, Yuna checked of the coast is clear. Princess Yuna: The coast is clear. Soon, Finn explained the whole scheme from Abacus Cinch and Yzma. Finn McMissile: That’s how Yzma and Cinch send those villains after you. Hoft: Colonel Staquait must be in leauge with Bill Cipher. Hugo (Human): Not to mention the Nightmare Family, Hoft. Hoft: Point taken, Hugo, point taken. Dipper Pines: We have to continue our mission while there's still time! Pacifica Northwest: Our next location right now is India! Princess Yuna: Okay, we've got a lot of days left before high noon at the 84th day! So, they took the plane where it leads them straight to it's location. As they all arrived in Bangalore, India, they've met with Sunlight's grandparents, Sunspot and Stellar Flare. Prince Sunlight: Grandpa Sunspot! Grandma Stellar! Stellar Flare: Oh, Sunlight, my grandson. Sunspot: We didn't actually think we'd run into you and your friends. Prince Sunlight: What're you all doing here in India? Stellar Flare: We're just having a vacation here of course. Princess Yuna: Hello there. Stellar Flare: And this must be Princess Yuna, we've heard so much about you. Sunspot: Our grandson sends his message at Sire's Hollow about you and your friends. Princess Yuna: Nice to you both, Stellar, Sunspot. Just then, Pasha the Peddler arrived on his helicopter. Scrappy-Doo: Pasha, it's so great to see you. Pasha the Peddler: Likewise, Scrappy. Prince Sunlight: A friend of yours, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: Yes, he's also a friend of Jonny Quest and compan and Hadji's mentor. Bandit: (barks) Scrappy-Doo: (barking dog talk) Good to see you too, Bandit. Jonny Quest: Hey, Scrappy! How'd ya been, Buddy? Scrappy-Doo: Great, Johnny Quest. Princess Yuna: Jonny Quest! I've heard so much about you! Hadji Singh: You and all of your friends are just in time compared to Princess Yuna, Scrappy. My mother is expecting our arrival in my palace, I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet you all. Snowdrop: That sounds nice. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sounds like a good start. Grubber: Come on. Just as they arrived in the palace, Scrappy introduced his friends to Hadji's mother, Neela. Scrappy-Doo: Hello, Neela. Neela: Welcome, Scrappy, I was beginning to think you and your friends wouldn't come, Hadji. Hadji Singh: Mother, this is Princess Yuna, Scrappy-Doo rumoered all in CN City a lot about her. Neela: Welcome to Bangalore, Princess Yuna, my son, his friends and I have heard so much about you. Princess Yuna: Oh, Neela. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225